food_fantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
Raindrop Cake
Main= |rarity = UR |class = Strength |artist 1 = |artist 2 = |artist 3 = |artist 4 = |artist 5 = |pairs1 = |pairs2 = |paired1 = Nagashi Somen |paired2 = |fa1 = Poor Spirit |fa2 = Uke Mochi |recipe = Crab Salad |food type = Dessert |birthplace = Japan |birth year = Unknown |cn name = 水信玄饼 |personality = Thankful |height = 179cm/ 5ft10in |likes1 = Bonito Rice |likes2 = Sakuramochi |likes3 = |dislikes1 = |dislikes2 = |dislikes3 = |cven = Lucien Dodge |cvjp = Fukuyama Jun |cvcn = Zhao Lu (赵路) |get INTL = yes |get FF:NJ = yes |get CN = yes |get TW = yes |get JP = yes |get KR = yes |quote = There's nothing to look forward to in the future. |bio = A Food Soul with a sensitive personality. This makes him seem inherently weak to others, but in actuality he is...? |food introduction = Raindrop Cake is a different kind of cake; it is transparent and filled with beautiful decor. Not only it is beautiful, it is also sweet and refreshing. |acquire = *Events |events = *Blissful Rain *Breezy Snacks *Meaningful Amber *Sakura Falls *Anniversary Bounty Mission *Firework World *Star Gaze *Billowing Smoke (Super) *Poetic Memory |power = 2181 |atk = 81 |def = 31 |hp = 639 |crit = 674 |critdmg = 512 |atkspd = 729 |normaltitle = Falling Flowers |normal = Raindrop Cake opens his umbrella and begins spinning it, striking the enemy 3 times with normal attacks. Each attack will increase attack power by 30 and recover 1 point of energy. |energytitle = Rain Away |energy = Raindrop Cake opens his umbrella and throws it into the air dealing 40% damage to all enemies plus 211 extra damage, also charming the enemy for 3 seconds. |name = |contract = Sorry, perhaps there's no chance for you to become a Food Soul looking like this? |login = You're back again? Really.... You don't have to worry about me... |arena = So cold... When master left it felt just like this.... |skill = If you don't struggle here....! |ascend = What use is there.... |fatigue = I.... Can't... Do it anymore... |recovering = ....Although I'm not hopeful, but thank you.... |attack = .... I wont run away anymore! |ko = Master... I.... I have nothing left.. |notice = That.... That... Food... |idle1 = So quiet, just like before... |idle2 = What.... I'm still alive.... |idle3 = |interaction1 = Please... Don't.... never mind... |interaction2 = .... Even you look down on me? Well it's not like I deserve anything better..... |interaction3 = I'm useless, it's best if you stay away from me... |pledge = With me.....? There's better options, why do this? Is it... Is it because there's not even a chance to repent? |intimacy1 = Treated with such warmth.... How long haven't I felt this... |intimacy2 = It's time to take responsibility! |intimacy3 = Without knowing, I'm looking forward to tomorrow~ |victory = |defeat = |feeding = |skin = Cherry Snow |skin quote = The cherry blossoms are in bloom and hope is in the air... So, what do you think tomorrow will bring? |skin acquire = Petals Abound |tips = Unlike other attackers, Raindrop cannot semi-tank for your team. Though he is a glass cannon he can deal as much damage as Toso when used correctly. }} |-|Gallery= /Gallery}} |-|Story= /Story}} |-|Artifact= /Artifact}}